Bruised and Scarred
by Alchemist14
Summary: Severus Snape finds out that he has a son but when he goes to collect him, the bruised and scarred little boy he finds is not what he expected. How will Snape deal with the scared, abused little boy he now has custody of. Mentions of abuse. Parental Snape and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Bruised and Scarred

The blows rained down hard and fast as he lay there, his arms curled around his head, desperately trying to prevent HIM from hitting his head. He didn't understand why he was doing this, he had tried to be good he really had but sometimes things happened that he couldn't control. He cried out as his foster father punched him in the ribs, there was a sickening crack and an immense pain went stabbing through his chest. He desperately gasped for breath trying to push the pain to the back of his mind like he always did but this time it just wasn't working.  
'I'm going to die this time' he thought sadly 'and I never even got to make a friend' black spots began to dance in front of his eyes as he heard the click of the man's belt undoing and he shuddered, as he heard the whoosh of it travelling through the air, the last thought in his aching head before he finally lost consciousness was, 'someone please... Help'

Severus Snape strode down the corridors of Hogwarts dungeons, black robes billowing out behind with a look on his face of pure hatred and fury. If looks could kill, this one was a mass murderer.  
"Damn you Albus", he hissed, "I trusted you but this will not stand" He marched up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office and viciously whipped out his wand. Pointing it straight at the stone gargoyle he growled menacingly,  
"I don't know the password but I don't really care, if you don't want to end up as rubble at my feet you will move.. NOW!" A light chuckle sounded from behind him and his shoulders tensed as he gritted his teeth, "now now Severus my dear boy, what on earth could warrant my poor gargoyle being reduced to death hey?" 

Severus gritted his teeth and took slow deep breaths to calm down and get his magic under control for fear of accidently transfiguring the headmaster into an old sock!  
"Your office now Albus" he ground out "we have much to discuss" The headmaster shrugged his shoulders lightly and walked up the stairs to his office, with Severus a couple of paces behind. Once they had entered his office and settled themselves into the squashy chintz armchairs that occupied the majority of space near the fire, and Albus had plied him with tea and lemon drops, Severus took a breath to begin. 

He regained consciousness to a vicious pounding in his head and an excruciating agony in his neck and immediately wished he hadn't. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, slipping on the shiny linoleum of the kitchen floor, he quickly lost the battle as his exhausted limbs trembled and gave out, and he found himself face down on the floor once more. Just then he heard the door slam open on its hinges and he cringed, doing his best to protect any soft places he lay on the floor waiting and praying for it to be over soon, at least then he could be with his parents, people who loves him. He closed his eyes... and waited to die.

Severus stormed across the castle grounds, desperate to get to the apparition point as fast as possible without resorting to a full on sprint, he would not give Albus the pleasure of that. God damn, the nerve of that man, by the time he had finished explaining to the headmaster that he knew what he had done, he claimed absolute denial and then claimed it was 'all for the greater good'  
"greater good my ass", he hissed. "He took my son from me and put him with that, that... That MONSTER! He will pay, no doubt about it he will pay!" He screamed no longer able to contain his rage. "Hold on Edward please, hold on"

As soon as he reached the apparition point he twisted on the spot and disappeared with a harsh 'pop' resounding in the night sky. On a lonely street in Kingsland, an identical 'pop' rang out in the gloom and a figure dressed entirely in black appeared, striding purposefully towards number 14, completely disregarding the fact that he had just appeared out of thin air. Severus slowly approached the front door of number 14 Hollow Close, a horrible sense of apprehension and dread welling up inside of him, something on the other side of this door did not feel right. Silently he cast alohomora on the door and it swung open with an almost inaudible 'click', he immediately knew something was wrong, the entire house reeked of the stench of fear and blood. 

Glancing down he took in the blood stains on the carpet and the belt discarded halfway down the hallway with bits of shredded skin still stuck in the belt buckle. It all lead to the dark mahogany door of the kitchen ahead of him. All caution was thrown to the wind, he knew it was his son who was in that kitchen, knew it was his sons skin on that belt buckle but most of all, he knew it was his sons fear that he smelt, he slammed open the door to the kitchen and his heart broke at the tiny choked whimper the tiny figure on the floor let out at the sudden noise. Even worse was the desperate shuffling into a defensive position, the sleek dark hair flopping over his shoulders as he lay on the floor curled up on himself, and the tiny noises he made every other second as he waited for something to happen to him.  
Severus' heart broke and he slowly and gently knelt down next to the tiny, broken child and scooped him up into his arms, holding him tightly against him and brushing his fringe off his forehead. "Edward, baby boy, it's alright ive got you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.  
Shhh shh its alright" he gently rocked the boy in his arms until the sobs died down to whimpers and the exhausted 5year old fell asleep in his arms, little fist clutching his robes tightly. Severus gazed down at the peaceful, sleeping face of his 5 year old son, tear tracks still clear upon his face and he smiled, "I love you Edward" he whispered softly, his son was extremely hurt and was going to need him. At that moment he swore that he would never let Edward go, he would protect him and make sure he was never hurt again. He was his son and he loved him.

He stood up, careful not to jostle or wake up the small boy sleeping in his arms and walked over to the fireplace where he set up a floo link to the infirmary at Hogwarts and, checking that his son was safely positioned in his arms, covered warmly with his robes, he flooed back to Hogwarts, to Madame Pomfrey who he would need to help his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 2

Madame Pomfrey was just about to get into bed when Severus came rushing out of the fireplace and yelled her name.  
"Poppy! I need your help" she watched as he ran to the nearest bed, and as soon as she saw the broken little boy in his arms she rushed off to get her medical bag. Severus gently laid Edward down on the bed and transfigured his clothes away until he was dressed only in his boxers. Tears welled up in his eyes as he took in the concave stomach, the hollows between his ribs and the many bruises, scars and lacerations that covered his body. Covering his mouth with his hand he turned away and closed his eyes, shoulders shaking softly, his little boy, his poor little boy how could anyone do this to such a sweet little child.  
A soft hand landed gently on his shoulder, "Severus" Poppy whispered to him "I know it hurts and I know you are confused, but right now we need to help him or he won't make it" Dark eyes snapped up to meet light green, wide with shock, then they narrowed with determination and he nodded "let's do it"

Poppy smiled gently at the grim determination on his face and waved her wand in the air, simultaneously summoning blood replenishing, fever reducing and dreamless sleep potions and casting a diagnostic spell on the boy. Severus quickly spelled the potions into the young boys stomach and stiffened as Poppy let out a small stifled gasp, "oh Severus, how could they?" She choked out.  
"What? Poppy what is it?" He whirled round to face her but she just shook her head softly and handed him the piece of parchment that had sprouted from the tip of her wand.  
6 broken ribs  
Dislocated shoulder  
Multiple lacerations  
Sprained ankle  
Shattered kneecap  
Broken legs  
Fractured hip

Severus lookes up from the parchment and met Poppy's eyes, unnoticed tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands shook at the devastated look she gave him, "there's something else isn't there" he asked softly not looking her in the eyes.  
"Oh Severus, im so sorry, he may never walk again" she sobbed, "the damage to his legs and leg muscles is too much for even magic to fix" He shook his head numbly,  
"no" he muttered, "he will be fine, i'll make sure of it no matter what" he raised his head to look at her, "how do I help him?" he asked. Poppy smiled and explained about physical therapy and what he would have to do to get Edward walking, while Edward was sleeping peacefully, or so they thought.

He wandered around in the dark, confused as to where he was, the last thing he remembered was his foster father beating him and the kitchen door slamming open, then soft, gentle arms had enclosed him and held him tightly and he had felt safe. He began to cry as he noticed his unfamiliar surroundings and the absence of the comforting presence, then he heard his father's voice from behind him, and began to scream into the strange dark void he was stuck in.  
'Why did this happen I don't understand!" He cried.

Severus jerked awake on the hospital bed he had fallen asleep on, it took him a second to figure out what had woken him. The tiny figure on the bed next to him was crying out and sobbing desperately, crying out for someone to help and apologising to whatever he was seeing in his mind. He sank to his knees beside the bed and gently began carding his fingers through the silky black hair, whispering softly to him "Edward, Ed honey, it's okay wake up, please wake up you're safe" gradually the sobbing began to ease to quiet whimpers and the ocean blue eyes blinked open, hazy with pain and confusion. Severus heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of those beautiful eyes, he gently took Edwards hand and softly stroked his thumb over the back of it in an attempt to calm him. He flinched back, eyes wide in shock and fear, and began to shake, "who are you?" He asked, voice raw from screaming "why am I here? Im sorry I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me"  
Severus shook his head "I won't hurt you Edward, my name is Severus, i'm your dad" Edward stared up at him with wide hopeful eyes before his head dropped and he stared at his hands,  
"no you're not" he muttered "daddy's are for good boys, a bad boy like me doesn't deserve a daddy"

Severus felt his heart break at the way he uttered those words so matter of factly, he was going to kill those muggles when he got the chance! "Edward" he said gently, "look at me, you are not a bad boy and you definitely did not deserve this. I am your daddy and I am so sorry that I didn't come for you sooner, but I only found out that you were alive a few days ago and then I came to get you" he sighed and shifted closer to the little boy curled up against the headboard of the bed.  
"I love you Edward and I will do anything to protect you, I promise, you will never be hurt like this again, please...trust me" Edward sat still for a moment, this man was who had held him so gently the night before, the man whose presence had been so comforting to him and made him feel so safe, maybe it would be okay to trust him, maybe he wouldn't hurt him. Who was he kidding, they always hurt him, but he wanted to be close to this man so much. He closed his eyes and reached out towards the man as the sobs he had been so desperately containing broke free. Severus immediately scooped him up as soon as he saw him reach for him, cradling him in his arms and gently stroking his head as he sobbed, holding tightly to his robes as if he was afraid that if he let go, Severus would just disappear. "Its okay, your safe now, its okay" eventually Edward fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying.

He was reluctant to put him down and even if he had, he suspected that the iron grip on his robes would prevent him from doing so. He quickly transfigured a chair and sank down into it, curling Edward into his body and gently tucking his robes around him, he gently kissed him on the forehead and stroked his head. "Goodnight Edward" he whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office angrily, Severus was ruining his plans, and how did the man even find out about his son. He thought he had hidden all evidence of him 5 years ago when he had murdered his mother after she gave birth. Severus had been told that there were complications during labour and both mother and child had perished. It had been important to keep Severus as a spy for the Order, he was the highest ranking spy they had and the only one in Voldemorts inner circle, he was invaluable to them and if he had a son and wife to worry about; he wouldn't be an effective spy anymore.  
He cursed, how? How did he find out?... Lucius that has to be it, he is high ranking in the ministry and practiced as a lawyer in the muggle world. Oh sugar, I forgot to erase the records of the child from Gringotts, his trust fund would still be active because he is alive, he shook his head sadly, it wouldn't take much to trace the child back to that orphanage. Stop stressing Albus, he scolded himself the child could still be of use to you, he is something to use against Severus and he has money.  
Yes Albus, calm down and think about how we can use this to our advantage' he sank down into the chair behind his desk and folded his arms on top, a conspiratorial smirk on his face as he began to plot ways to make his life better.

Severus spent that night just holding his son tightly, he didn't want to ever let go, he just wanted to make sure he was alright and felt safe.  
The next morning he woke up still sitting in the chair he had transfigured the night before, pain shooting down his back as he straightened up gently adjusting the still sleeping child in his arms. Now that he had the chance to study him when he wasn't covered in blood and bruises, he looked remarkably like himself, straight dark hair, angular cheekbones and long slender fingers.  
He smiled despite himself, he looked so peaceful and happy, a small moan interrupted his musings as Edward began to stir. The ocean blue eyes blinking open once again to stare in surprise at him, Severus smiled and greeted his son warmly. "Good morning Ed" he said softly "how do you feel?" The blue eyes blinked slowly at him and filled up with tears "mister" he whispered sadly "why can't I move my legs?" Severus' heart broke at those six little words.

Edward woke to those same warm and comforting arms holding him once more. His whole body hurt and his back was aching badly but what worried him the most was the fact that he couldn't move his legs properly. He blinked his eyes and the man who had called himself his dad yesterday was there looking down at him.  
"Good morning Ed" he said softly "how do you feel?" He blinked slowly at the man in confusion, why did this man care about him, should he tell him? That man had always told him that he should never tell people what was wrong because he deserved it and no one would care. This man seemed to though so he decided to ask the most pressing question in his mind at that moment.  
"Mister" he whispered sadly "why can't I move my legs?" The man sucked in a sharp breath and he cowered away, he knew it was a bad idea to ask  
"I'm sorry, im sorry, I shouldn't have asked, no asking questions is rule number one, please don't hurt me" he begged crossing his arms over his face since he couldn't get away with the man holding him.

Oh he was going to destroy those muggles, Edward was afraid of even the slightest noise that even hinted of anger or violence. He gently moved his arms away from his face, "Edward listen to me, it is perfectly fine for you to ask questions, the muggles you were with were liars and I will never, ever hurt you!" He said emphatically. The little boy nodded nervously at him, "okay mister"  
"Call me Severus Edward or whatever you are comfortable with" he smiled sadly, "To answer your question, there was considerable damage to the muscles in your legs and you will have to work hard to walk again."  
"Oh" the little boy whispered sadly, "can I though? Will I ever walk again?" the tears overflowing and slowly trailing down his cheeks.  
"Oh Edward darling" he exclaimed pulling him back into his arms, "I will try my hardest to get you walking again and I will be there for you every step of the way" he gently kissed him on the top of his curly head and rocked him back and forth until he dropped back into a peaceful sleep.

He pulled himself to his feet and strode across his spacious quarters after casting a quick monitoring charm on his son, he had some healers to speak to and some documents to draw up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Severus emerged gracefully from the enormous green fireplaces at the ministry, lightly brushing himself free of imaginary dust, it never ceased to amaze him how dirty some people could become when flooing, it wasn't hard to avoid.  
He smirked at the little witch who came stumbling out of the fireplace beside him coughing and choking on the clouds of dust her exit had provoked, robes caked with the substance. That was one thing he always enjoyed about his highly infrequent visits to the Ministry, smirking at others incompetence and misfortune always did make whatever tedious task he was undertaking that much more bearable.

Today was different though, the task he was undertaking today was not tedious or aggravating in the slightest and he did not require finding amusement in others as this task was important, most pressing and close to his heart.  
He was here today for his son, now what department did he need again? Oh yes the department for magical minor care, he was thankful Lucius has connections in every department, it will make this soooo much easier! He slipped into a half empty lift and pressed the button for floor 4.

Edwards vision slowly cleared as he returned to consciousness, revelling in the strange sensation of a real bed and real bedcovers. Had he ever lain in a bed before, maybe he had once but he didn't remember, although there was something so hauntingly familiar to him that he just couldn't put his finger on.  
A loud crack echoed through the room and he flinched back underneath the protection of the soft, emerald green duvet he was previously ensconced in.  
When he finally gathered the courage to raise his head once more, his mouth dropped open into an 'o' of surprise at the tiny creature wearing a stained, grimy towel as a loincloth.  
It had big pointy ears that stuck out from the side of its head, a bulbous running nose and massive watery eyes, when he met its eyes it let out a surprise squeak and bowed so lowly its nose must have scraped the cold stone floor.  
"Master Edward sir, i's is sorry to be disturbing you, i's is Funguy, Master Severus sir asked me to sit with you, is there anything yous be needing?  
It was asking if he needed anything, him, Edward. Did he not know the rules, did he not know what he was? Where was the man with the safe arms and long black hair, he would tell the thing what it did wrong and then he would go back to his Aunt and that Man. Until then he would just keep out of the way, as his Aunt would say, "Out of sight, out of mind" he slipped out of the bed reluctantly, bare feet freezing at the touch of the icy stone floor. He grabbed the pillow from the bed and hastily crawled underneath, curling up into a tight ball to conserve heat and fell asleep in the darkness, head resting comfortably on a pillow for the first time in his life.  
Well, if he was going to go back he might as well make the most of what the strange man had given him, it's not like the man could do anything that hadn't been done to him before.

The lift doors clattered open as an automated female voice announced 'Floor 4, The Department For Magical Minor Care' Severus scowled at the other occupants of the lift and swept out indignantly, his robes, now decorated with burn marks, billowing dramatically behind him. He would most certainly be billing the Department for Magical Creatures for a new set of robes, I mean who in their right mind brings a fire breathing kneazle into a lift!

He sighed exasperatedly, a scowl marring his delicate features as he strode towards Madame Bones' office, passing through the rows of witches in emerald green robes, the only sound the slight tapping of his boots on the floor and the scratching of their quills, as they signed the documents that magically appeared on their desks. Ranging from reports of abuse, silly children complaining about a tiny, insignificant little spanking to reports of abandoned children who are desperately searching for their parents, inside the rage reached its peak and he snarled at the nearest witch who jerked back in shock and stammered nervously, "M,m,m,m Madame Bones will be with you s,s,shortly sir" he fixed her with his most terrifying glare, said to have stopped charging bulls in their tracks. 

She shot to her feet, tears running down her cheeks and cried out as she ran away down the corridor "Ill get her for you right away sir!" Now Severus Snape is not a patient man so it did not come as a surprise to any of those watching the scene unfold that he straightened his robes and promptly strode after the fleeing witch, presumably to meet Madame Bones halfway down the corridor and speed up the telling of the obviously distressing news as you would never catch Severus Snape having anything to do with children, correction anything more to do with children than was strictly necessary through Hogwarts.

"Severus" Madame Bones greeted jovially as she placed a placating hand on his shoulder, "I am terribly sorry for my assistants disrespect" leaning in close to his ear she whispered conspiratorially "they don't get out much, sad really, they're so intelligent in a fashion."  
She laughed heartily at her own joke and Severus couldn't help the answering twitch at the corner of his own mouth, now here was a woman who understood his kind of humour. To his surprise he found himself being pushed down into a squashy armchair by a crackling fire, the sudden influx of heat brought a flush of pink to his cheeks and Madame Bones smirked slightly, "A bit hot there Severus?" she queried slyly. 

The flush became a full on blush and Severus cursed his traitorous body for betraying him in such an embarrassing way. "Madame Bones" he sighed wearily, "although I must admit I find your humour very amusing, it is not quite as such when it is aimed at me" he gave her a pointed look and she immediately became serious, eyes darkening and smile dropping.  
" Yes Severus, I quite understand, now what is it that has brought you back to my office after all these years, you only ever visit when you find…" she trailed off sadly and shot him a nervous look "you haven't have you?" He nodded sadly and her hand shot to her mouth, great sadness showing in the glistening of her eyes, "who Severus, who is it?"

"My son, Edward Snape"


	5. Chapter 5

Bruised and Scarred chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's exam time so I have very little time. Updates should be more frequent now though. Please review, I really want to try and make this as good as possible and want to know what you think of it. :D

Madame Bone's hand once again flew up to cover her mouth, eyes wide the pain and anguish shining clearly in her eyes as she took in the distress on Severus face. After he had visited her the first few times, bringing reports of students at Hogwarts who were being or had been abused, she had managed to get him to open up about himself and he was now almost a son to her. A single solitary tear slipped unnoticed down her cheek as she stared sadly at Severus.  
"How?" She breathed softly, "I thought they both died"  
Severus grimaced and shook his head, long black hair gently whispering across his shoulders, "so did I Madame, so did I. It turns out however that Albus was lying to me... To us all"

Fury was the only emotion shining from her eyes as she reached over and gently laid her hands on top of the tensely twisting hand laying in Severus' lap, the only outward sign of upset that he was showing. His features softened and the corners of his lip quirked upwards into some semblance of a smile, "Help me" he whispered "I want to protect him, make sure that Albus cannot tear him away from me! You know of my past and how hard it would be for me to oppose any that would wish to take him from me!" His voice rose as he became more and more distressed, okay he was a Death Eater but he had never been loyal to the psychotic, murderer that was The Dark Lord, so why couldn't people look past the mask and the badge of Slytherin to see that they weren't all evil, manipulative killers!  
It frustrated him so much, he met Madame Bones' disapproving stare and sank back in his seat, a light flush on his face "I apologise for my unbecoming behaviour Madame, please continue" he inclined his head respectfully and waited for her to speak. "Don't worry about it Severus" she smiled gently at him, "I understand your frustration, worry and most of all, fear! A man you trusted greatly has betrayed you in the worst possible way. Don't fret about anything I will have all the necessary paperwork drawn up and Albus won't be able to get anywhere near you!" She nodded emphatically at him and started rummaging through the drawers of her mahogany desk.

"Aha" she exclaimed, pulling a folder of parchment from her desk and sliding it towards Severus, "just sign here, here and here" pointing at the relevant spaces on the parchment she handed him a quill and a pot of ink. He nodded and once his elegant yet cramped script was covering the pages he rose and folded his robes around him, "I must take my leave now, I have a very distressed and sick young boy to get back to" he sighed and pivoted neatly on one foot to face the door "thank you, you are the only one I have ever been able to completely rely on" She smiled at the back of his head, 'Why must you isolate yourself so, I hate seeing my son so upset and alone', "take care of him Severus and let him know that his Grandmamma loves him and can't wait to see him" A smooth, deep baritone chuckle was the only answer she got as Severus walked out the door, black robes swirling in the familiar way.

He shut the door gently behind him, mindful of how much he owed to Madame Bones and the tiredness that was obvious to him in the dullness of her eyes. 'Why must you work yourself so hard' he thought sighing sadly to himself, he strode back down the corridor past the young witch who was still shaking with the force of her sobs, a curt nod was the only apology she would receive from him, regardless of the guilt he now felt for his harsh behaviour.

Once he was safely outside and the door to that terrible department was shut firmly behind him, he allowed himself to relax slightly, everything was going to be okay, it would all work out fine. He shook his head in amusement as he thought about the fact that he went from one mum and an abusive dad, to neither and then a manipulative old father and finally to just a tired, overworked yet incredibly loving mother. How bizarre his life was.

Whilst being lost in his thoughts his feet had, of their own accord, taken him along the pristine white walled corridor to the foyer by the elevator, the only noise the gentle tapping of his small heeled, black dragon hide boots on the speckled black and green marble of the floor. A sudden ding from in front of him heralded the arrival of the golden shuttered lift and jerked him from his thoughts, bringing him back to awareness just in time to avoid an inevitably painful collision with the solid wall before him. Startled he took a step backwards just in time as the lift doors clattered open shattering the silence of the corridor.

Lucius Malfoy stepped from the lift to stand in front of Severus, his green silk shirt typically Slytherin while his royal blue robes denoted his status on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, his snake topped cane held elegantly in one perfectly manicured hand. "Severus" he greeted calmly, one eyebrow arching questioningly "fancy seeing you down here, it is no secret how much you loathe the Ministry" his voice held no malice which, for any other person would come as a surprise, but once you have known Lucius Malfoy for enough years, you knew that he was not an unnecessarily cruel man. Severus smiled ruefully at his best friend, hell his only friend and surprised himself by being amused at the change in Lucius as his cane clattered to the floor, dropping from nerveless fingers in shock and his face lost its expressionless mask and a look of anguish replaced it. "Another, Severus?" he whispered, his voice choked and pained "how many will it take before that old fool realises his mistake"  
Severus shook his head gently and gave his friend a sad smile as tears pooled in his eyes, "this time, it's... different" he whispered hoarsely and stiffened in shock as he felt arms encircle him and pull him close. "Oh Severus" Lucius whispered as he hugged him tightly, "how is he?"  
Severus laughed wryly and only then realised he was shaking with sobs as he stood in the comforting arms of his friend "as you can imagine, not good, not good at all" Lucius stepped back and squeezed Severus' shoulders comfortingly, "you have my full support in anything, how about we go home and see how he is doing old friend?"  
Severus nodded and they both turned and entered the lift once more, one aristocratic, aloof man with his arms around the shoulders of his lanky, dark haired friend, making a strange picture as they made their way home to a new family member.


	6. Chapter 6

The pinging noise of the floo, jolted little Edward from his sleep and he painfully tensed as many muscles as he was able to, awaiting whatever punishment may come. He shivered fitfully as the cold of the flagstones beneath him, seeped through the blue flannel pyjamas he was wearing and he gently clutched an edge of the pillow in a nervous grip with his tiny hands.

The sound of gentle footsteps coming down the corridor, split the silence in the small room and the click of the door opening sounded deafening. A nearly inaudible whimper escaped his clenched lips and he held his breath, for fear of being heard by the big dark man. The silence shattered moments later and the sound of panicked searching and cursing as the man flew about the room, flinging bedclothes and belongings this way and that as he frantically looked, for him he supposed but he couldn't understand why! 'Please, please don't let him find me' he begged in his head 'I just wanna stay here, alone and happy' a single tear dripped down his cheek before the sobs started escaping and noises were audible. The footsteps stopped abruptly and there was the rustling of material, as the black robes folded beneath the man while he slowly knelt down on the floor, until he could easily see underneath the bed to where he was curled up. "Please" he whispered hoarsely "don't hurt me" a hand journeyed up slowly to cover his head.

Severus and Lucius walked as fast as possible through the ministry, without looking suspicious, engaged in furious conversation about the small boy he had left at home, in the care of his faithful house elf.  
"Severus, I must meet him" Lucius exclaimed, "not least because he is my best friend's son but I can get some evidence to make sure Dumbledore cannot get his hands on him ever again" He gestures sharply to a nearby fireplace and they stopped abruptly.  
"Lucius, I just, I don't think it would be wise, he does not even trust me yet! To put it bluntly, you might scare him!" Severus said sadly, avoiding his friend's eyes. A pale, slender and perfectly manicured hand reached out and seized his chin, gently forcing him to meet his friend's eyes. The pleading and anguish were clearly reflected in the icy blue pools of Lucius' eyes and he whispered a soft plea.  
"Severus... Please" a heavy sigh was his only reply as Severus turned once more to the fireplace, grabbing the pot of floo powder. Lucius resigned himself to having once again been beaten by Severus' astonishing stubborn hard headedness, so it was a complete shock when a pot of floo powder appeared in front if his nose, courtesy of an irritated Severus.  
"You wanted to come didn't you? So get your head out of your gold sack, the password is Safe Haven" he shook his head in exasperation at his friends words, any other person would be insulted by the man's sarcasm and snippy comments but he knew that was just how Severus shows affection. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, grimacing at the dirty, gritty feeling of it beneath his fingers. "Alright pretty boy, we know you don't like floo powder so just get on with it!" Severus chuckled. Lucius turned and gave his friend a wounded look which in turn made Severus laugh even harder, "well if that's how you're going to be." Lucius huffed, walking into the fireplace and dropping the floo powder. Instantly massive green flames erupted in the fireplace almost drowning out his next words, "i'll see you there then, Snape Manor, Safe Haven" there was a roar and then he was gone. He stepped elegantly out of the fireplace on the other side, a self satisfied smirk on his face at having succeeded in cheering his friend up, then he stared around in curiosity having never before seen Snape Manor.

To his surprise, it didn't shout SLYTHERIN PRIDE, as his own home did. The colour scheme was a tasteful blue and white, giving an airy feel to the room. A black settee and two black armchairs gave a cosy and ordered feel and he appraised the bookshelves that lined the walls with a wry smile, they were just so quintessentially Severus it was hard not to laugh. Remembering himself just in time, he took another step away from the hearth, narrowly avoiding Severus as he stepped through.  
"Very nice Severus, I approve of the decor, very... neutral" he smirked at his old friend; the tired sigh he received in reply was enough to rid his face of the trademark Malfoy smirk.  
"Look Lucius, I need to go and check on my son, if you have nothing better to do than comment on the fact that I do not let being Slytherin run my life, then you can leave. I am sure Draco would love to see his father home from work early" he left Lucius gaping at his back as he left the room an expression on his face that any Malfoy would be ashamed of, hurt.

How could he be so unfeeling? Severus seethed as he briskly strode down the corridor to his son's room just because he allowed Draco to be raised by house elves, does not mean I will not care for my son. He paused in front of the closed door and took a deep breath, it wouldn't do to take his anger at Lucius out on his son and scare him more than he already was. He slowly opened the door, a tiny click the only noise in the dark quiet of the room. He flicked the light on, careful to keep it low so as to not hurt Edwards eyes, he needn't have worried for the second his eyes fell on the empty bed, his breath caught in his throat and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut.  
A split second later and he was rushing around the room and searching everywhere for his tiny, fragile son, not caring if he had ransacked the room for every second he was missing, his chest felt tighter and the tears welled up in his eyes. He choked back a sob as he came to a halt in the middle of the room, he had looked everywhere and couldn't find him, everywhere except... under the bed!  
He cursed and held his breath as little sobs became audible, he slowly and carefully knelt until he could see underneath to where his son was curled up into a little ball, "Please" the little voice whispered hoarsely "don't hurt me" a hand journeyed up slowly to cover a head of dark curls and Severus felt his heart break.  
"It's alright" he soothed, voice low and gently "I won't hurt you, you can trust me, remember my name is Severus, i'm your dad" he reached his hand slowly towards him as gleaming blue eyes peeked over a defensive arm towards him.  
"But I was on the bed, i'm not allowed on the bed" he sobbed  
"Oh Edward sweetie, you are allowed anywhere you like and I promise you I will never ever hurt you, come on, come out of there and we'll get you cleaned up" he whispered gently pulling his son out from under the bed and cradling him in his arms. The little boy's sobs increased until his words were nearly incoherent but Severus still managed to make out what he was trying to say.

"I promise" he whispered into his hair.

Lucius Malfoy gently shut the door on the two and left them in privacy. The normally emotionless man had tears rolling down his cheeks and a hand pressed firmly over his mouth. That poor little boy, now more than ever he hated Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations and he firmly swore to protect that little boy. A glint appeared in his icy eyes and anyone who saw it knew to start running; far, far away, lest they incur the wrath of a Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just wanted to let people know that this chapter is LuciusxSeverus. There is nothing graphic in it whatsoever and if anyone doesn't think this is the right way to go with the story, let me know :D  
Thanks and enjoy! (Ps please review and let me know what you think!)

Lucius sat patiently in a soft green armchair in Severus' sitting room, submerged in his thoughts as he waited for Severus to finish. Twenty minutes later as he was about to fall asleep in front of the fire a hand descended upon his shoulder and he jerked, leaping to his feet, wand halfway from its holster on his wrist before his eyes adjusted and he recognised the shadowy form of his best friend in front of him. A great whoosh of breath left his open mouth and he placed a hand on his chest to still his rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus Severus, are you trying to send me to an early grave" he gasped, an angry "shush" and a jerk of the head was his only response. As he took a closer look at Severus, he finally noticed the small bundle cradled carefully in a velvety green blanket in Severus' arms.  
"I'm sorry Severus" he whispered cautiously, reaching out and gently stroking the little boys forehead. Severus' lip twitched slightly and he knew all was forgiven as his old friend fought a smile, they both sank side by side onto a squashy black settee, Severus carefully adjusting Edward to sit sideways on his lap, head resting against his chest.

"Severus, there are some things I have been meaning to say to you but it has never seemed like the right time and I have always been, to be honest, a little afraid" he began fearfully, voice wavering embarrassingly. A pale long fingered hand rested gently on his shoulder and he looked up, startled, into glittering onyx eyes that gave him the courage to continue.

He took a deep breath, "I have always seen the, dare I say it, softer side to you Severus and I have come to... love it. I cannot stop thinking about you throughout the day and find myself missing you when you aren't around" he ran a shaking hand through his hair and felt tears welling up in his eyes " you are a fantastic godfather to Draco and now that I have seen you with this boy I know you will be a fantastic father too!  
You know that my marriage to Narcissa was for convenience only - we never really loved each other- the only good thing to come from it was Draco. I love you Severus and I want to be a family if you will allow it.  
I feel so alone and I hate it but when I am with you it all changes." Tears were flooding down his cheeks now and he lowered his head ashamedly unable to look at Severus for fear of what he would see in his face.

A finger underneath his chin forced his head up to meet Severus' eyes and he blushed ferociously at the smile that curved the thin lips of his friends face.  
"Lucius" Severus said softly "look at me. I completely understand, you make me feel the exact same way. I don't think I can do this on my own, I really need your help and... I think I love you too." He smiled at the shocked look on Lucius' face and leant forward, pressing his lips against Lucius', gently cupping his face with his hand and stroking his thumb back and forth across his cheek. 

They pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other "Severus, are you sure this is what you want?" A nod and another kiss was the response and he smiled.

A soft moan and movement from the little boy on Severus' lap disrupted the moment and the two broke apart, Severus gently ran his fingers through the silky black hair of his son as he slowly woke up.  
Blue eyes blinked open tiredly and gazed up at the man holding him, "Hello baby boy, how are you feeling?" Severus asked gently  
"m'ok" Edward mumbled tiredly and pressed his face into the strong chest he was resting against. Severus laughed and the vibrations rumbled through his chest,  
"come on Edward, there's someone I would like you to meet" he gently turned the little boy around on his lap until he was facing Lucius.

"Edward, this is my... partner Lucius, he is going to help me look after you okay, you can trust him." The little boy peered nervously at Lucius from beneath his fringe and followed his hand nervously as it moved towards him.

"Hello Edward" Lucius smiled as he gently reached out and patted him gently on the head, "me and daddy are going to help you get better and make sure no one hurts you again. I have a son too, his name is Draco, you'll like him."  
Edward relaxed slightly under the soft hand and smiled slightly "okay" he whispered "I trust you" before his head once again fell to rest against Severus' chest as sleep claimed him once again.

Lucius smiled softly at the warm feeling he got in his chest at the beautiful smile of the little boy, it was a feeling he had only ever associated with Draco and he knew at that moment that he truly loved and cared for him.

"Lucius" Severus whispered hoarsely, "I don't know what to say except, thank you and.. I love you" Lucius smiled back and gently wiped the tears off his lovers face,  
"Severus I am sorry I must go" he sighed sadly "but if I am to keep you and Edward safe from HIS manipulations, I must get started at the Ministry" he slowly stood up and stretched his aching limbs, "don't worry, you will be absolutely fine, any idiot could see that you love that boy and he is beginning to trust you! I will be back as soon as possible my love."

With that he left the room, heart aching at the muffled sobs that sounded from behind him but he steeled his heart and carried on even though he wanted nothing more than to turn around and hold him close.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 8

Lucius stormed through the halls of the Ministry, hair streaming out in a golden river behind him, not even stopping to have his wand checked at the gates, they would all know who he was without having to weigh his stupid wand.  
He ignored the friendly greetings of his fellow Ministry workers, too caught up in his fury and scheming to care about meaningless things such as sickening displays of friendliness. The big oak doors of the Magical Law Department crashed open with a massive bang, smashing holes into the walls on either side from the impact, as his employees jumped to attention before him.

"Hodgkins to me!" he barked and a short, portly man came stumbling to his feet, sweat pouring down his face,  
"yes sir, Mister Malfoy Sir, what can I be doing for you?" he simpered.

Lucius spared him a momentary, cursory look of disgust before responding in his usual clipped tones, "I want every single complain that has ever been made against one 'Albus Dumbledore' on my desk and sorted by date before an hour is up. Understood?"

An "Eep" was his only answer as Hodgkins rushed off to complete his task, he raised a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming stress headache.  
Suddenly a hand descended upon his shoulder and he had spun without a second thought, wand extended into the culprits face. A tall skinny man with an uncontrollable mess of shiny auburn hair recoiled slightly, shock shining in his light blue eyes.  
"Whoa Luce, it's only me, Alex" he gently squeezed Lucius' shoulder in a placating gesture as he brushed the ends of his messy fringe out of his eyes.

"Oh Alex, thank goodness you're here" Lucius sighed in relief before confusion furrowed his brow once again "wait, why _are _you here?  
The young man laughed lightly and smoothed out Lucius' forehead with gentle fingers  
"Don't want to ruin your beautiful face now do you Luce" he scolded lightly, "I just had a feeling that you would need me today"  
Lucius chuckled brokenly and buried his face in his hands abruptly, missing the concern that was etched into the younger man's face, he had never seen this much emotion from his friend.  
"It hurts Alex" came the muffled voice and in the next moment he had collapsed forward into the comforting embrace of his best friend and personal assistant. He looped an arm around Lucius' waist and gently guided him into the privacy of his office, carefully navigating the maze of desks and shooting glares at any employees whose gazes happened to linger for too long, before depositing him on the settee and holding him tightly against his chest.  
"Now spill" he demanded.

Before Lucius knew it, the whole story came flooding out from start to finish, his sobs the only sound the whole way through.  
"Oh Luce" Alex crooned, rocking him gently from side to side "no wonder you are so stressed" he summoned a handkerchief from a drawer across the room and gently wiped off all evidence of tears from his face.  
"Now I don't know about you but I think it's time for some revenge against one Albus Dumbledore, hey" he nudged Lucius gently and was rewarded with a small giggle mixed with a sniffle before Lucius visibly pulled himself together, face hardening as he forced his hands to stop their trembling, a Malfoy does not show weakness.

"Thank you Alex, you have reminded me that there are more important things to do than feel sorry for myself!" He stood up and sharply brushed off his robes before turning and giving the still seated man his trademark smirk. Alex punched the air victoriously and clapped his hands in delight,  
"Luce is back, Luce is back" he chanted happily.  
Lucius' deep velvety chuckle bounced around the study, across mahogany desks and Persian rugs as he laughed at his assistant's antics.

A timid knock sounded at the doorway and a shaking voice called out  
"Mr Lucius sir, I have the reports you wanted" a satisfied smirk graced Lucius' face as he rubbed his hands together mischievously,  
"it's time for some fun Alex" he spun to face the door and plastered his most evil glare upon his face. "Come in Hodgekins" he called, the door slowly swung open, the only noise punctuating the silence was the creaking of the age old hinges, the small portly figure of Hodgekins timidly trotted into the room, a packet of files clutched tightly in sweaty hands. 

"Here Lucius Sir, there are at least 12 prior arrests and 20 something cases that have been thrown out of court regarding one Albus Dumbledore" he stuttered, already pale face blanching at the menacing sneer that crossed his employers face. Lucius rubbed his palms together as he smiled deviously at Alex,  
"We have him right where we want him!"

Albus sat in his round office, half moon glasses balanced precariously on a crooked nose, testament to the numerous times it had been broken by a flyaway fist perhaps or even a flying accident. Covering the desk like a blanket of snow was various sheets of parchment covered in the unique slanted writing recognisable anywhere as his, folders with official Ministry seals decorating the covers overflowed to cover the floor too.

A birth certificate was clutched in his gnarled right hand, thumb absentmindedly brushing back and forth against the text as he hummed quietly, the other hand drifted up to pet Fawkes gently, "my old friend, I think I have found a way to remove that child from Snape once again."  
A satisfied smirk flashed momentarily over his face, erasing the twinkle that he presented to the public his Slytherin side showing through, as he schemed a way to make his plan continue to work despite the minor setback.

The silence was disrupted by a sharp rapping knock on the oak double doors, his magical eyepiece revealing to him his best friend Minerva McGonagall in her usual stiff collared robes and majestic hat, familiar round glasses perched upon her nose.  
He rose, robes flapping as he carefully reconstructed his benevolent smile and replacing the twinkle in his eye as he once again became the cheery old Gryffindor headmaster.  
He paced the length of his office and opened the door to face, unknowingly, the wrath of the Gryffindor head of house.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 9

An angry Minerva McGonagall stalked through the opened door of Albus' office, heels clicking sharply on the stone floor before becoming the dull muffled thuds of heels on ancient carpet. Once she reached his desk she slammed a hand down upon the hard wood of his desk, the echoing slam making Albus wince, she was really angry.  
"Minerva dear" he said tentatively "is everything okay? you seem a little... upset" the sudden turn Minerva made to face him caused Albus to flinch back abruptly, the pure rage on her face was frightening, in the 50 odd years he had known her, nothing had made her this furious, not even when he had put catnip on all her clothes.

"Upset, UPSET ALBUS" she screamed, a strand of grey hair flying free from its stern bun as her face contorted in rage, "I am more than upset Albus, I am fuming, how could you!" her arms swung wildly as she spoke, her emotions too high to contain.  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Minnie, please calm down and have a lemon drop" Albus smiled benignly, trying to negate his friends anger that was aimed at him for some unknown reason.  
"Don't you play dumb with me Albus, you know perfectly well whom I am referring to" she snarled in response "I can't believe you would do that to him!"

"Ahhh" Albus exhaled loudly, "you're referring to Severus and his son aren't you?" Minerva didn't deign to respond merely pressing her lips together tighter in displeasure, glaring at him "look Minerva" eyes hardening as he took a step forward,  
"I made a decision that I felt was best, Severus was a Deatheater Minerva! Who knew what he would do to a child!"  
A loud snap echoed through the room as Albus' head was thrown to the left, the force of Minerva's slap sent him reeling.  
"How could you! You know that Severus was merely spying, and for you might I add!" the windows rattled in their frames and a fierce wind whipped their robes around them, outlining their figures and dragging loose strands of hair across their faces.

"You make this right Albus Dumbledore, you had better fix what you have done before it is too late and I can't save you anymore!" deep heaving breaths racked her chest as she tried to reign in her emotions  
"I am tired of covering your back for you when you make a stupid mistake and don't want to get stuck in Azkaban, I can only deal with so much Albus and I came to let you know that Lucius Malfoy is out for blood, your blood" she gently massaged her forehead as a headache loomed, "if I were you I would explain to them exactly what happened before you get locked away once and for all"

With those final words she spun on a heel and stalked out of his office to return to important Gryffindor business, before the door shut behind her, with a flourish of her wand Albus' lemon drops vanished into thin air, the one he had been about to pop into his mouth transforming into a thick gooey substance that stuck his forefinger and thumb together. A small smirk was visible on her face as she rounded the corner, finally having taken her revenge on the aggravating Headmaster.

Severus shifted slightly on the settee legs slightly numb even from the practically nonexistent weight of his underweight son. The slight movement disturbed the peacefully sleeping boy and he began to stir, little fists raising to rub tiredly at his eyes, blinking slightly he raised his head off Severus' robes to peer sleepily at his face.  
Severus smiled gently and brushed his messy hair back from his forehead, "Hello little one, did you sleep well?" a sleepy nod was his only reply and he chuckled softly, "how about we go and get you into some clean clothes and then get some food"  
He stood up shifting the little boy to his hip and strode gently into his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later he was back in the sitting room with Edward now dressed in blue jeans and a checked cotton shirt, tiny black slippers on his feet as Severus walked into the kitchen with one thing on his mind. FOOD. "So what would you like? Toast, Cereal?" he asked stroking a finger down one slightly chubby cheek as he spoke, an almost inaudible giggle issued from tiny bow lips,

"Umm could I have toast please?" Edward whispered softly, tiny hands gripping a handful of black robes tightly as though afraid of being dropped.  
"Of course" Severus smiled, flicking his wand and sending two pieces of bread flying into the toaster while a jar of jump dropped out of the cupboard into one outstretched hand. He deposited the little boy onto a kitchen chair, deftly casting a boundary charm so he wouldn't fall off, before placing a plate with warm toast on in front of him.

"Now eat, you need some strength, then afterwards we'll go and meet Luce and Draco and get you some clothes mister. Sound good?" Severus asked while making some toast for himself, Edward nodded his head nervously and chewed slowly on his toast.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 10

Lucius sighed in relief, tension easing out of his shoulders as he signed the last sheet of paper and shut the final folder of paperwork resting on his desk, before tossing it carelessly onto the enormous pile that wobbled dangerously on the edge before cascading messily to the floor.  
Alex popped his head around the door, giving a low whistle at the mess "Well that wasn't a good idea now was it Luce" he chuckled, before cringing at the murderous look on Lucius' face.  
"Alex" he growled "that is not amusing" he brushed a hand tiredly through his hair, massaging his temples gently as he did so.  
Alex shook his head sadly, "go home Luce, you look like death warmed over", dark shadows so vibrant they looked like bruises stuck out on Lucius pale worn face, cheekbones shadowed with fatigue giving him the appearance of a skeleton,  
"I can't, look at all this mess and I still have at least three more piles to go through!" he retorted grumpily, flinging a hand at the paperwork strewn haphazardly around the room, sighing in frustration.

"Go home Luce" Alex whispered gently, "you have done all you can for now, I will finish up here and have everything ready for you when you come back!"  
He raised an eyebrow warningly when Lucius opened his mouth to protest and the click of teeth as Lucius snapped his mouth shut was clearly audible in the silent room. Lucius stood up, wincing at the popping in his joints that had Alex grimacing in sympathy, slung his green velvet cloak around his shoulders and strode to the fireplace.  
Flashing a grateful smile at Alex, he threw down the floo powder and the flames roared a bright emerald green before he disappeared back to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was spat out of the fireplace in his Manors cavernous sitting room, crumpling to his knees in exhaustion, catching his breath before levering himself to his feet and stumbling drunkenly up to his bedroom.  
Once he reached the hallway, he entered a small room on the left hand side, a magical glowing orb lit up the room with a soothing cream glow, turquoise fluffy carpet and pale silver walls shone in the lamplight.

A small toddler bed sat in the middle of the room, green covers that matched the carpet swamping the tiny figure that lay sleeping peacefully, shining silver hair the only feature visible contrasting sharply with the slytherin green.  
He slowly lowered himself into the wooden chair that sat conveniently close to the bed and gently stroked the silky silver hair that was so similar to his own, "soon my little Dragon" he whispered smiling wistfully, "soon we will leave here and you will be so much happier, I can't wait to see you smile again Dragon"  
He sincerely regretted ever having married Narcissa, the only good thing that came out of their union being the tiny child lying on the bed before him, her influence over Draco had been so destructive, ever since his son had turned three and was able to read and write to some degree, she had been instructing him in pureblood hypocrisy and the Dark Lord's Ideals.  
He had watched helplessly as his happy, smiling little boy had become more and more closed off as he was forced to mature too early and be restrained by the confinement of being the heir to a noble family, all the while his own father pressured him to be the perfect Death Eater and bring 'pride' to the noble family of Malfoy.

He hated them, he hated them all for corrupting the only good thing in his life and desperately wanted to escape them, but until he found somewhere safe to go and something else to live for, he could not.  
But now, now he had a new purpose in life and a new reason to escape the looming shadow of his overbearing father.

Now he had Severus.

He stood up slowly once more, jolted out of his thoughts by the chiming of the antique grandfather clock in the hallway striking twelve, he pressed a gentle kiss to his son's soft hair and with a whispered goodnight, crept from the room. 

He carried on down the hallway, the sound of his footsteps absorbed by the soft carpeted floor, pausing outside a gilt silver doorframe with the name Narcissa written in precious stones at head height.  
A subtle flick of his wand had a strong locking charm sealing the door shut, he released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in a rush, now he could rest without fear of being murdered in his sleep.

He finally reached the last door on the corridor and slipped quietly inside, closing the door with a soft 'snick' behind him before collapsing face down on the silver silk bedsheets and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
Silence descended upon the house and the only sound in the little room at the end of the corridor was quiet breathing and the tick of a clock.

Lucius was jerked rudely awake the next morning by the ear splitting ringing of his alarm clock, he swore loudly and slammed hand down on top of it, knocking it off the cabinet with a loud clatter before following it ungracefully to the floor.  
He sat dazedly on the warm floorboards next to his bed, brain struggling to wake up properly, bright sunlight streamed through the half open curtains illuminating him with an almost otherworldly glow.

Not twenty minutes later and he was once again the unruffled Malfoy of the public eye, clean shaven and well groomed, no sign of the dazed and drowsy man from before apparent. He grabbed the holdall full of his and his son's belongings that he had ordered a house elf to pack, and tiptoed from his room hoping against hope that his locking charm would hold, if it did not… well let's just say that Narcissa would be looking for a new husband.

His socked feet took him quickly and quietly down the corridor to his son's room where he was greeted by a happy cry of "Daddy!"  
The small boy was sitting cross legged on the floor, dressed in little blue jeans and trainers with a silver shirt embroidered with a dragon; his feet were comfortably encased in a pair of black plimsolls specifically designed for active young boys.

The chubby little face had lit up at the sight of his father entering the room, cheeks flushed with joy at seeing his dad again so early in the day; it was very rare that he even got to spend five minutes an evening with him. Lucius chuckled and ruffled his sons hair, kneeling down to look him in the eyes, eyes so similar to his own shining a warm grey with excitement, and speaking softly to him.

"Hello little Dragon" he smiled resting his hands on his sons small shoulders, "do you want to come and visit Uncle Severus with me?"

If possible, the smile on Draco's face grew even bigger as the prospect of seeing his second favourite person in the world entered his brain, threatening to split his face into two.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Please Daddy!" he cried happily playing with a strand of Lucius' hair that had fallen into his face, "But…" the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared, tears welling up in his eyes "But I have… lessons" he whispered furtively glancing around as if afraid someone else would hear him.  
Lucius smiled sadly and gently cupped a cheek in his hand, softly rubbing a thumb back and forth as he spoke soothingly in an attempt to ease his son's obvious fear.

"My little Dragon, you don't have to worry about Mummy's lessons any longer, how would you like to stay with Uncle Severus forever?" he asked softly, this was the moment of truth, if his son said yes then he wouldn't hesitate to leave this life behind. The sweet smile that his statement was rewarded with and the obvious relief his son emanated cemented his decision.

Without further ado, he swung his son up into his arms and walked from the room, striding purposefully across the grounds of the Manor, his son giggling happily as the wind rushed through their hair, dragging it in flowing rivers of silver behind them.

They were on their way to heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 11

Severus carefully wiped some crumbs and sticky jam residue from his sons face with a damp cloth, he smiled softly as he cupped the chubby cheek and stroked his thumb over it gently.  
"There, all clean" he chuckled attempting to put the child at ease and still the trembles in his limbs.

He was rewarded with a nervous smile that warmed his heart and caused a massive grin to spread over his face in response, a very un snape like expression!  
Lifting Edward from the high chair he had been sat in, he cradled the small body to his of chest, relishing in the reassuring weight of the five year old, as he began to make his way out of the kitchen a shrill shrieking noise resounded in the man's head.

His body stiffened as he drew his wand, shifting his son onto his hip and shrouding him completely with his robes, stalking slowly from the house he brandished his wand threateningly as he approached the breach in his wards.  
Before he had time to blink or react a flash of white impacted his legs with the force of a speeding broomstick, "Uncle Sevvus" a high pitched voice cried from around his knees and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding as he recognised his godson Draco.

Flicking his eyes up, a flustered Lucius came into view jogging up the hill in pursuit of his wayward son, "Draco! Come back this instant!" He shouted, gesturing to his side in anger " you know better than that" he scolded crossly taking his sons hand in a secure grip, frowning down at the bowed blonde head.

By this time Severus had relaxed after the scare for their safety, a smile was firmly seated upon his face and he had met Lucius halfway across the grass, "Luce, could you not have rung ahead!"  
Sev sighed exasperatedly " you nearly gave me a heart attack" a grimace flashed across the pale aristocrats face as he remembered the events that preceded their mad dash from the Manor "unfortunately, Narcissa was home and Draco was scheduled for a "lesson", I thought it prudent to get here as soon as" Lucius quipped with a tired smile.

He seemed to jerk himself back to awareness as he gaped slightly at Severus, "please tell me you did not leave your son alone inside!"  
He exclaimed in shock, Severus shook his head and gently peeled back the robe on his left side, revealing a pair of blue eyes peering timidly out, as small fingers clutched onto a starched white shirt.

Lucius relaxed visibly as he caught sight of the small boy, "Hello little one" he smiled softly at the angelic face and gestured slowly to his own son clinging to his hand and peering curiously at the new boy that had appeared, "this is my son Draco, you and he are going to be brothers little one" he gently ruffled Edwards inky black hair and received a tiny smile in response.

"Daddy, daddy I want my brother now!"  
The small blonde boy whined as he tugged on both his dad's hand and robes, in a desperate attempt to gain his attention.  
Severus felt the small body nestled against his own stiffen and become almost statue like as the small silken head burrowed into his ribs, enveloping himself within the voluminous robes once more.  
He graced Lucius with a look of anguish, brow furrowed and lips turning down ever so slightly at the corners, Lucius frowned sadly at the way the small boy secluded himself in fright at the thought of contact with another new person.

"Come Draco" gently guiding his son inside the house Lucius gestured for Severus to follow him, robes flowing rhythmically behind them.  
The puffs of air that Severus could feel upon his arm from his sons breath began to speed up and he felt as the panic escalated and became hyperventilation, "Lucius quickly pass me the blue inhaler on the countertop over there" he ordered urgently as he repositioned his son so his back was firmly against his chest.

Sinking into an arm chair just as Lucius handed him the medicine, he held it to the lips of his trembling son "Edward honey, open up, this will make it better" Severus coaxed, "just breath, try to stay calm when I press down I want you to take a nice deep breath in, can you do that for me?"

The tiny little boy weakly nodded his head, breath rasping in his throat, once the three puffs had been administered, Severus continued to coax him into breathing slowly and rubbed a hand in soothing circles on the bony back.

Draco clutched tightly to his father's hand and watched with wide tearful grey eyes as his uncles tiny son struggled to do something so simple as to breathe. When Lucius finally looked down at his son, he was greeted with shaking shoulders and a desperate, pleading gesture as he begged to be picked up.

Once Draco was safely settled on a hip, Lucius perched himself on the arm of the chair Severus was now lounging in, skinny son sagging limply against his chest worn out from the struggle to breathe.

Both parents simply sat in silence, soaking in the pleasure of just sitting and holding the sons that they had been denied contact with.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruised and Scarred Chapter 12

After the shock of the sudden asthma attack, both boys and parents had relaxed slightly with Edward taking deeper and easier breaths.  
"I think it is time we got Ed some new clothes" Severus smiled as he stood up, his sons head resting on his shoulder as he dozed lightly.

"Draco too"  
"What why?" Severus exclaimed in surprise brow furrowed in consternation, "I thought you only bought him new things last week"  
"Unfortunately in the mad rush to leave the Manor this morning, we neglected to pick up any of Draco's things" Lucius grimaced in distaste at the thought of returning to that Manor with that woman still there, no it simply wouldn't be sensible.  
"Right" Severus made a noise of comprehension "well we shall simply have to get them both sorted out with new wardrobes"

Diagon Alley was flooded with activity, witches and wizards scurrying from shop to shop, desperate to pick up the latest hair taming potion or most modern racing broom.  
Severus and Lucius stepped from the floo in The Leaky Cauldron turning many heads as the notorious wizards trailed a small blonde boy behind them and carried a tiny dark haired child also. They pushed their way through the crowds, shielding the children from the flashes of floating cameras until they reached Madame Malkins robes for all occasions.

A bell tinkled above the door as the unconventional family made their way inside, a dumpy little witch rushed towards them and gushed over Draco.

"Ooh such a handsome young man, what can we get for you today?" she pinched the pale cheeks, leaving behind red fingerprints as he grimaced in discomfort.  
Lucius coughed haughtily to attract the overenthusiastic witches attention, "we need a new wardrobe for our sons, the works, ten pairs of underwear should do it though"

"Sons plural?" she was so confused, he was talking about sons and yet there was only one boy standing on her podium to be fitted. She scanned the shop with her eyes and still only saw the one child, what on earth was Lord Malfoy talking about, he only had one son?

"Yes" Severus responded, gently shifting his son in his arms and drawing the Madame's attention to him, "my son Edward is unable to stand so is there any way you could fit him?"  
"Daddy" a hoarse whisper floated up to the adults and attention was immediately centred on Edward, "don't want to go with her, don't leave me" the grip on Severus robes tightened.

The witch nodded and smiled at the tiny child, leading the party into the private rooms at the back of the shop, wisely ignoring the tears welling in both men's eyes at the affectionate term utilised by the child.  
"Now, if you would like to place your little boy in the chair here" she gestured to a cavernous leather armchair in the centre of the room, it had no arms allowing easy access to whomever was sitting in it.

Severus bent over to let Edward down and had to be assisted by Lucius in order to loosen the tiny fingers attached to his robes, he immediately took his sons hand engulfing it with his larger one and rubbing his thumb soothingly across the knuckles.  
"It's alright" he soothed "we are not going anywhere, it'll be fine"

The tiny shoulders visibly relaxed and not twenty minutes later the family was leaving the shop with Edward decked out in his new clothes, an emerald jumper with a snake, a pair of grey slacks and black dress shoes and Draco similarly with a red jumper and grey slacks.  
"Are you cold honey?" Severus asked worriedly fussing with the collar on Ed's shirt, and without waiting for a response a charcoal beanie had been pulled down over his ears.

The family spent a couple more hours in Diagon Alley, purchasing some books for the children most educational but some were story books that the boys had chosen and one was simply detailing dragons for Draco and the magic world itself for Edward.

"Daddy, Daddy can we have ice cream please!" Draco cried tugging on Lucius' robes and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Lucius chuckled and shared a glance with Severus before pretending to sigh in resignation "well we shouldn't but... alright then"

"YAY" Draco screamed in excitement giggling and dancing down the street, crashing into innocent bystanders without a care in the world, he would grow up to be a perfect Malfoy.  
The two adults followed more sedately, steady breathing giving away the fact that Edward had fallen asleep in his father's arms, before finding a suitable table at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour.

A/N: Terribly sorry for the lateness of this and how slow this chapter is, I have become completely overwhelmed with schoolwork! Thanks to Maderose03 for giving me the kick I needed to update :D  
I hope to be more regular with my updates after this but its most likely that it'll get better in July  
Next chapter we will be introduced to the Weasley family, I personally am fond of Weasley bashing but it's up to you guys send me a review and let me know what you think. :D


End file.
